My Dirty Little Secret
by TypsyGypsy
Summary: Zexion is a college student who's lived under his his father's influence for too long, so when he meets Demyx, a parkour lover, he decides to keep him as a dity little secret fom his father. Yes AU, Zemyx, yaoi, Akuroku, Marvex, SoRiku, and others!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, yes this is another Fan fic, I'm on a roll here peoplez! Well this is a longest one I've done so far, I'm too busy to separate the epiloge, so yeah it's just going to be in the story. Think of this as a LLOONNNGGG One shot whith the epiloge in it as well! Well I must go, I have college in the morning, tata ~ 3

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

"Yes father I understand, I wont be home till late, I have studying to do, mmhmm, ok I will. Bye father" Zexion shut his phone before sipping his chai latte. It was a peaceful day for Zexion in the streets of London, the only noise from the outside cafe were the usual small talk of people, the coffee machine, and the birds tweeting in the spring sunlight. That peacefulness soon came crashing down, "FOR FUCKIN' GOD SAKE LARX SLOW DOWN!" a woman with blonde hair gelled back with a little girl with pale blonde on her back came zooming past, the next was a thin man with firetruck red hair with a sandy blonde teen in the shape of a mohawk and mullet right on his heels, the rest Zexion didnt pay attention to the other people chasing affter the woman, since the blonde looked at Zexion and winked before turning a corner, out of sight. _'wow, who was THAT!' _Zexion shook the thoughts of the teen out of his head and gathered all of his school stuff and went to the library.

ZD AR SR MV XL

"Zexion do you know why you are going to Harvard?" Zexion looked at his father amber colored eyes, "because you want me to take over the buisness"

"correct. Now tell my why your not the best in your class?" Zexion looked at his father confussed, "someone's outranked me?" his father smirked whch sent chils down the college students spine, "im just kidding, no one could outrank you" his smirk dissapeared, "now go to your room and get some rest, you have school bright and early" Zexion nodded and went upstairs to his room in the attic. He looked outside to see a few men and women walking in the streets laughing, the image of the stange mulhawked teen came into his head, _'I wonder where he lives, probably not around here. I wonder what he's doing right now?' _ Zexion looked down from his window, the roof was slanted enough for him to easily walk down and a short jump to the ground. _'I'm sick and tired of staying couped up in here! I'm going out' _Zexion grabed his wallet and cell phone before carefully climbing down the roof, his father would already be asleep, so he was safe to leave, he jumped down off the roof and walked off to Hyde Park. _'Crap everything looks diffeent at night, expecially the park' _Zexion looked around to figure out the way out of the long winding park, "are ya lost kid?" Zexion turned around to be faced with a tall blonde wearing a black beanie, "n-no I'm ok"

"ya sure?" he looked closely at the slightly scared college stuent, "hey i know you, your that pompus ass who doesnt talk to anyone in class" the blonde grabbed Zexion's shirt and pushed him against a tree, "your an emo and an ass, and you know what I do to emo's ass'?" He raised a fist ready to punch the blunette, but right before he punched him in the face a hand blocked it. Zexion opened his eyes when he didnt feel the pain of the punch, navy blue met with saphire blue, "good job finding him Dem, any less he would of been a broken kid" the pink haired man kicked Seifer in the stomach, "I sujest you go home Seifer" the blonde named Seifer grumbled before walking off. Zexion looked at the group that was infront of him, the mullhawked teen from that afternoon was there, he smiled and waved before aproaching the man, "hi I'm Demyx, what's you name?" Zexion was uneasy giving his name to complete strangers, a blue haired man seemed to get that, "dont worry we wont hurt you"

"O-ok then, I'm Zexion Ishida" the blonde infront of him smiled again, "Ze-xi-on, I like it!" the red head behind him groaned, "you like any name Dem, you offered to name my kitten Princess! The bad part that it was a BOY!" the blonde grinned sheepishly at the red head, "aww it was a joke, Inferno is such a better name than Princess" Zexion looked at the group of nine in confusion. A silver headed teen walked up to Zexion, "how rude are we, my name's Riku, the bluenette with the 'X' scar is Saix, the red head is Axel, the blonde girl with the evil grin is Larxene and the other blonde girl is Namine. The pinky is Marluxia and the pair of twins is Roxas and Sora, Sora is the brunette" Zexion nodded taking this in, "why did you save me from getting bet up? I'm not friends with any of you, you dont even know me"

"I-I saw you t-this afternoon while w-we were chasing Larxene, and then while I was working I saw you getting followed by Seifer" I looked at the blushing dirty blonde, "thankyou, I guess I should get home, I snuck out without anyone knowing a-"

"No way man, your coming with us! You look like the type of guy who hasnt done anything fun" the red head smirked at Zexion, "Dem carry 'im" Zexion watched i slight horror as the said teen picked him up and put him over his shoulder, "wow Zexion, your definantly a light one" the group all chuckled as they left.

ZD AR SR MV XL

"Demyx please let me down!"

"no can do Zexy, Big bro gave the orders, dont worry though, we wont do anything bad, we have work at the moment and your tagging along!" the college student groaned as they walked to Trevino Square(1) and to a van, in it was a guy with short blonde hair and a goatee, next to him was a scarred man with a eye patch and salt and pepper hair, "Luxy Xiggy!" Zexion's transportation ran up to the men, forgetting he had the poor college student on his shoulder, and kissed both of them on the cheek, "Demyx baby, I've missed those big lips of yours!" the eye patch man said a grin planted on his face, till the short haired blonde next to him literally hit his grin off of him, "Demyx darling, how has your day been? And why do you have that nice peice of man on your shoulder"

"yeah lil' dude explain 'im?" Demyx put down the flustered man and hugged him, "I'm soo sorry Zexy I forgot you were here"

"mhmm, I figured" the slate haired man straightened himself up, "why are we here, I thought you had work to do?" he felt a thin arm on him and loked up to see Axel grinning at him, "this is Demy's work" Axel looked up to the chatting blonde, "Demyx! Get to work you lazy bum! You've got Namine duty tonight, and Zexion will be staying with you, meet us all at the house at 11, kay?"

"kay Axel. Xiggy did you bring my baby?"the surfer pirate nodded and pulled out a guitar from in the back of the van, "knock em dead kid. Nami we got you a knew coloring book ad new colors" the little girl rushed u and hugged both men, "thank you Stiggy, thanks Luxy!" the girl took the coloring book and colors before sitting next to Demyx on a step to color, Xigbar looked at the confussed college student, "you play an instument lil' man?"

"uh a violin, but I'm not here to work an-" a purple electric violin and a small portable amp was shoved into his hands, "play it for fun, Dem doesnt think this is work, he thinks this is fun. Look after that, we'll be back to pick it up at 10:30" the pirate surfer dissapeared into the van and zoomed off. Zexion walked to Demyx, the equiptment still in his hands, "hahaha, Xiggy gave you an instument too, comeon set it up and we can play together!" Zexion nodded and set up the violin, "what are we playing?" Namine smiled at the question, "Demy's favorite song"

"Top of the World, do you know it Zexy?" Zexion nodded, the thought of his mother singing that to him flooded his memory.

_I wished I was smarter _

_I wished I was stronger_

_I wished I loved Jesus_

_The way the my wife does _

_I wished it'd been easier_

_Instead of any longer_

_I wished I could've stood_

_Where you would've been proud_

_That won't happen now_

_That won't happen now_

He listened as Demyx started playing and singing, Zexion joined in and so did Namine.

_There's a whole lot of singing_

_That's never gonna be heard_

_Disppearing every day_

_Without so much as a word_

_somehow_

_Think I broke the wings_

_Off that little songbird_

_She's never gonna fly _

_To the top of the world_

_Right now _

_Top of the world _

A croud started to form listening to the trio sing, placing money in the open violin case.

_I wished I'd had known you_

_Wished I had shown you_

_All of the things I _

_Was on the inside_

_I'd pretend to be sleeping_

_When you'd come in, in the morning_

_To whisper goodbye_

_Go to work in the rain_

_I don't know why_

_Don't know why_

_Cause everyone's singing_

_We just wanna be heard_

_Disappearing every day _

_Without so much as a word_

_somehow_

_Wanna grab a hold_

_Of that little songbird _

_Take her for a ride _

_To the top of the world_

_Right now_

When the song ended everyone cheered and asked for more songs, Demyx complied and sang and played his guitar, sometimes Zexion joined in, but it was rare since most of the songs he didnt know.

It was 10:30 in no time, "Demy were here for the equiptment" Xigbar got out of the van and started picking up the equiptment, "thanks Xiggy, where's Luxord?"

"he had to stay home, he's...tired" Demyx winked at Zexion knowing what Xigbar ment by tired. Xigbar came and left and the trio started walking to the house, Namine asleep in Zexion's arm. "She's a sweet heart huh Zex?" Zexion looked down at the small angel, "yeah, why does your parents let you take her out this late" Zexion saw something pass through the jade eyes, but didnt have enough time to figure out what it is, "none of us have parents Zexy, we found Namine living in a broken down appartment, so we took her in" Zexion nodded absorbing the information like a sponge. They soon arrived to the house where Demyx gave the little girl to Axel, "I gotta take Zexy home, so I'll be back in less than an hour"

", when ever you want you can some here" Axel patted the man on the back before leaving to put Namine in bed.

ZD AR SR MV XL

"I kinda feel bad to leave you here" Demyx chuckled as they started to part from the college student's bedroom, "I should be saying the same to you Demyx" a creak was heard downstairs, "shit the maid is still awake, you gotta go" Zexion said in a hush whisper while trying to lead the blonde teen to the window, "what's ya numba, I'll text you tomorrow"

"020-752-4769" Demyx quickly wrote it down before heading to the window, before he left he gave Zexion a quick kiss on the cheek before dissapearing into the darkness of the night. Zexion fell ontop of his bed with a soft thump and lightly touch his cheek, _'Demyx just kissed me?'_

ZD AR SR MV XL

Zexion finished his 1st set of classes by 11am, his phone buzzed, a text from an unknown person, _'Hey Zexy, meet us at the skate park near the campus and dont tell me your still in class cause I can see you standing near that fountain -Love Demy'_ Zexion looked around the empty square, he saw no one, not once did he look up on one of the towers were a blonde teen was dangling, a blue cell phone in hand.

"Zex glad you could make it, I guess you got the text from our lil' Demy" Axel hugged the short man before pushing him to the dirty blonde teen, both blushed wildly at the touch of eachother. "Why did you guys want me to come?"

"You need some fun and we're here to provide it" Axel smirked before ruffling the boys head before continuing,"but first we have to train" the short boy looked confused, "training? For what?"

"we train to keep our bodies like this" the red head lifted his shirt to reveal a rock hard 6 pack, "and we also train to keep our bodies in extreme flexability like Demyx here" Zexion watched as said boy started to bend backwards till both his feet and hands touched the ground before he flipped to be standing straight, a big grin plastered on his face. Zexion looked amazed at this, he grabbed his camera out of his bag, "I would ove to take pictures of your training"

"well it looks like we have another family member guys" Demyx hugged the older male before the whole group accept Namine and Saix started practising parkour, Zexion taking magnificent shots of all the members, expecially one shirtless mullhawked teen. Zexion's watch soon beeped signaling it was time for his next class, "I'll be watching you Zexy" Zexion shivered as the blonde whispered in his ear only slightly licking his earlobe before laughing and pushing him into the college.

Zexion barely thought of the school work for those pain staking 2 hours, he couldnt get the sight of the shirtless blonde and his flexable movements out of his brain. There was only 10 minutes left of class his phone vibrated and he looked at it, _'Zexy look out of left window -love Demy'_ Zexion looked out the window to see Demyx waving from the window, Namine on his back waving with him, Zexion smiled and slightly waved back , he secretly grabbed his camera and took a photo before the teacher saw. The bell rang soon after and Zexion quickly ran out and went down the 4 flights of stairs to the courtyard, he watched as Demyx climbed down the school, Namine laughing in shreiks as the blonde jumped down, "again, again Demy" Demyx laughed as he put the blonde girl down, "not now Nami, Zexy's here" the college student slightly smiled as the girl pouted, "Namine, why are you pouting, dont you want to see me?" the young girl's eyes went as big as saucers before hugging the slightly taller male, "I'm sorry Zexy"

"It's ok Namine" Demyx hugged the short male to, "now Nami should we take him to the base or should we go shopping"

"shopping shopping!" the girl giggled before clambering up the blonde teens back, Demyx held out his hand to the older male, "shall we go?" Zexion slightly smiled and put his small pale hand into the taned calloused one, "we shall" the dark male got awarded a dazling smile before they went to the mall not far from the college.

ZD AR SR MV XL

"Can someone please tell me where my bro is? 'Im, Nami, and Zex should be back by now!" Axel threw a hairbrush out the window, a audible ow came from that and a blonde teen came in rubbing his head while the two people behind him tried to stop their giggles, "guuyyyss, who threw that?"

"finally your home!" Demyx got a bear hug from the red head, "yeash I just had to get Zex, and he had to quickly go shopping" Demyx pushed the red head off and into the direction of Roxas who the red head latched onto, "now what'd I miss?" Sora slid down the fire house pole, "hey Dem, nothing much has happend, Saix, Marly, and Larx are gone to France or something, they said something about getting new moves, IDK" the brunette shrugged before dissapearing into a room. Zexion looked around the huge house, "what is this?" Axel ruffled the short males hair, "this my friend is our home, a place where we take in anyone who needs help and who we can count as our friends" the thin man smiled down at the dark male, "Demyx show him around, he will be seeing alot more of this place, since he's apart of the gang" he looked at his blonde 'brother' "I gotta go get some groceries wih Riku, so all you Uke's stay here" with a wink and a laugh the red head was out the door, Zexion looked at his blonde crush, "lead the way Demyx"

"ah yeah right" the teen grabbed his arm before rushing into the elevator and pressing the 5th floor.

It lead to the roof where a tables, couches and chairs littered the huge roof, Demyx lead the short male to a royal blue couch, "well your probably wondering how this all started, how I started" the other male nodded and the blonde took a deep breathe and regathered his thoughts about his past, "I was adopted by Axel's parents, Axel found me on the streets getting chased by a bunch of stray dogs, Axel helped me out in that mess and took me to his parents house, they imediatly took me in" the blonde boy smiled at the memory of long silky strawberry bonde hair and dark red hair in a ponytail, " when I was 12 and Axel 16 Reno and Lea died in a car crash, me and Axel were in it to, but werent hurt, only a few scratches, we ran. We had barely any money, so we did shamefull things, I sold drugs while Axel gave away his body" Zexion looked at the sniffling blonde and gave him a hug, "you dont have to go on if you dont want to Dem" the blonde shook his head and Zexion sat back down and scotted closer to the blonde, " when we had enough money we bought this old firehouse, it took alot of money to redo this place, but after alot we fixed it up. Saix was the first we took in, he was 17, when Axel went to a bar the guy was being sold as a pet for any sick pervert who could afford him, when the bar closed I snuck in and rescued him, no one came looking for him since he was a major nusance with his temper tantrums" the blonde chuckled and lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar about 6 inches long, the first time I met him he thought I was going to rape him and gave me this nice scar. Larx and Marly were next, Larx had been bitten by a poisonous snake, when we found her, we took her in and Marly was a romanian man traveling around saying his herbs could cure anyone, we immediatly took him to Larx and he decided to stay, and Riku, Sora, and Roxas were last, Axel found them almost freezing to death in Hyde Park, and that's the story" Zexion looked into deep jade eyes, the college student presed his lips againt the others, they soon parted and bright green blue eyes questioned the blonde, "I want you to be my first love and my only, Demyx" said boy's innocent eyes went wide, "y-you mean it?" the short man nodded before getting a bone crushing hug, "I cant wait to tell Axel!" jade eyes met with navy blue ones again, a bright smile was planted on the teens face, "you wanna see my room and the other rooms?" before getting an answer the tall teen scooped up his new boyfriend bridal style before rushing to show him the rest of the 4 story firehouse.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Zexion came home glowing with happiness, he shoved his hands in his pants pocket where he brushed against a ring of cool jade, before leaving Demyx gave him a jade ring the exact same colors of his eyes, the blonde promised that if he had that ring it ment that his heart belonged to the older male. Before Zexion could get to his room a hard voice stopped him, "where have you been all day Zexion? It's 7 now, almost dinner time, you've never been this late" said male turned to face the hard amber eyes, "sorry father, I went to read in the library, I got so sucked up in the book I didnt noticed how late it was till you called" his father looked at him to make sure it wasnt a lie, it was good that Zexion knew how to put on a poker face, so no one could tell. His father nodded, "will you be joining me and Ienzo for dinner?" the male in question shook his head, "no father, I'll be working on a essay all night, I'm not hungry anyway" his father nodded, "you may go" the short male darted off to his room and locked his door so his noesy twin couldnt sneak in. He pulled out the ring and admired it before slipping it back in his pocket and worked on his essay.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Months passed and it soon became winter. Zexion hung out with his new friends every moment he got, his grades started to slightly slip, so he was now the fourth best in his class, not that he minded, but his father sure did. "Zexion come here for a moment" said boy cringed and walked into his father's study room, a tall blonde man which was spiked everywhere was standing next to his father, "Zexion meet your assistant Cloud, he shall escort you everywhere and never leave your sight" Zexion loked at the blonde and cringed at the hard celean blue eyes, he was not going to be able to hang out with his new friends with this guy hanging around, "I understand father, I now must be going to class."

All day his 'assistant' kept his eyes on him, it annoyed Zexion greatly seeing as he couldnt even call his boyfriend about it, "so Cloud how many languages do you know?" said blonde raised an eyebrow questionly, "why do you need to know Mr. Ishida?"

"I just want to know more about my assistant, I like to know who I will be working with"

"I know english, french, japanese, latin, german, idonesian, and norweigian" he smiled triumphantly, "your father hired me cause you can speak three of those languages, so nothing can go past me" Zexion shivered at his cruel smile, "hmm interesting, do you have any siblings? Maybe a lover?"

"I had two brothers, they were twins, and I shall not tell you about my love life Mr. Ishida"

"call me Zexion, I hate being called that, too formal" the college student flipped out his phone and hit the speed dial for 5, _"yes Zexion how may be of service, you should have called Demykins, he's freaking about the blonde who's folowing you at the mom-"_

"I am truely sorry to be disturbing you Mr. Flora, but it is an emergancy, I need you to get Lumaria on the phone imediatly" Cloud looked at the short male questionly, _'what is he scheming'_ he clicked on his headset that was tapped to the college students phone, a sweet smooth romanian voice flooded his ears, _'crap I dont know this language shit, I'm going to get fired'_ soon the call was ended, "who were you talking to Zexion?"

"a friend" Zexion smiled before catching eyes with a pair of Jade eyes ontop of a wall, Namine ran up to the short male, "Zexy Zexy!" she clung onto the surprised male, "take me with you Zexy, I cant be without you" Zexion kneeled down to be eye level with the girl, Cloud watched in interest, "its ok Nami, I shall see you later yes? Now leave before you get introuble, Marlu wont be happy that you left" the blonde girl sniffled before running off around a corner. "what the hell was that?" Zexion frowned at the blonde male, " she is a friend,"

"your father told me you didnt have friends" Zexion raised a thin eyebrow, "I do have friends, just they arent from school, now I shall be heading to class, then we can go home, I have no plans to study today" the blonde nodded before following the student, not noticing a teen with dirty blonde hair shapped in a mullet following them from the rooftops.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Zexion sighed as his professor lectured about leadership skills, Cloud was outside of the door making sure that he didnt sneak out, his phone vibrated and he looked at the text, _'head to the window to sharpen your pencil, nobody will really notice, most of them are asleep or not paying attention, climb out of the window and hold onto my back -love Dem'_ Zexion smiled at the text and did as the text told, he opened the window quietly making sure no one noticed, the door opened to reveal Cloud coming in who had seen the text, professor still going on with his lecture barely paying attention himself, "Zexion wait" Zexion climbed out of the window, shreiks were heard as Zexion stood on the 10 inch wide leadge, his blonde boyfriend no where in sight, "D-Demyx" he whispered, Cloud looked at the crazy student, "Zexion come here, you do not need to be comitting suicide" a blonde teen apeared out of no where, "comeon Zex" Cloud watched as the small male climbed onto the blonde's back before skillfully getting down from the third story. "Damn Zex I told you 5 minutes," the blonde put the boy down, "no you didnt, now where are we going?" They ran full speed away from the college campus, Cloud's shouts fading away into the bustle of the streets, they ran into the mall where they hid in bloomsdales' changing room, "I've missed you Zexy" the blonde whispered between breathes, the dark male gave a small smile, "I missed you too, even though we saw eachother less than 3 hours ago'

"yes but I havent been able to do this" the blonde leaned down and kissed the older male, Zexion parted his lips so his boyfriend's strong muscle could explore the wet cavern of his mouth. During the kiss Cloud opened the door, "found ya Ishida" both raging hormoned males broke their kiss and stared in horror at the founder of their secret love, "now come home or else I'll tell your father about your boyfriend here" Zexion nodded and followed Cloud, not once looking at his teary eyed boyfriend, 'dance magic dance' played from the teary blonde's cell, he looked at the text, _'I still love you Demyx, I shall video chat you tonight, I took the spy wear out of it, so no one knows I'm talking to you'_ Demyx smiled at his boyfriends before bounding to his house.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Another week passed and everyone was fed up of a mopey blonde. "Demyx you need to stop this, it's not like you to be depressed" his red head brother sat on the edge of the blonde's bed who was currently laying in it and had been for 3 days, "he hasnt messaged me or anything, I miss him Axel, his stupid father refuses for him to go anywhere accept school and home, plus that stupid Strife wont let him out of his sights."

"dont worry Dem," Roxas walked in and slipped a envelope in Demyx's hand, "I followed them, Zexion noticed and threw this on the ground, it's adressed to you Dem" Demyx immediatly opened the letter, he read aloud, "Demy meet me tonight in my room, Cloud leaves the premisses at 1am, so be at my window at that time"

"See, look at that, you get to see you boyfriend again,"Axel grinned devishly at the blonde, "now Demy make sure your gentle with Zex, this'll be his first time probably, so dont jump his bones too hard" said teen turned bright red before hiding under his covers, "comeon Axel, Demyx has to take a shower and get ready since he's got about 3 hours before 12" Roxas pushed Axel out of the room and Demyx immediatly started to get ready for his secret 'date.'

ZD AR SR MV XL

Zexion waited eagerly in his dark room, he looked at the bright red numbers, '12:59' it read, _'any second now' _Zexion almost squeled in glee as a familiar blonde climbed through the window, "damn its cold tonight" the blonde whispered, the only light came from the full moon, "now is there any specific reason why you told me to come today and not any other da-" the blonde's whispers were silenced by a pair of soft pale lips, "happy birthday Demy" the student whispered once they parted, the blonde smiled, "I forgot it was my birthday today" Zexion lightly smacked him on his head, "I figured, your now 16, enough of a legal age for us to..." the short male looked down at his bare feet, Demyx got the drift, he picked up the older man and placed him on the bed before hovering over him, jade met navy blue, "only if you wish it Zex" Zexion looked at the emotions swimming in his boyfriends eyes, fear, hope, curiosity and lust showed in the liquid pools, "I do Demyx" the male's mind went cloudy as the blonde latched onto his neck with his teeth. This was a night neither of them would ever forget.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Zexion woke up to a black silhotte standing infront of him, his vision cleared up and infront of him was a not-so-happy father looking down at him, Zexion remebered what happend last night and looked across his bed where a still sleeping blonde was, "Zexion Canebant Ishida, you bring this, this filth into my house?" Demyx awoke to the yelling and looked up in horror at the man in front of him, "that's the last straw Zexion, get out of my house, when I return I expect you to be out of here and I never want to see your disgusting face again!" Zexion's father walked out of the room, Zexion twin, Ienzo, following his father snickering evily at his twin's misfortune.

As soon as the door closed both lovers shot out of bed and started getting dressed, Zexion shoving all his clothes into his duffle bag, he also grabbed his camera things, stash of money, a huge leather book decorated in silver symbols, and his laptop. They both left the Ishida grounds, pure white snow began to fall as the two lovers went through Hyde Park, "I cant believe I got kicked out, mum would be so ashamed" the older male sniffled and shivered as the snow stuck to his pale skin, two warm strong arms wrapped around him in a hug, "dont worry Zexy, you can always live with us" he kissed the pale one's neckwhere fresh red hickeys stood out on the pure white skin, "thanks Dem, I almost forgot, now where do you wanna go?" both boys stomach grumbled, "I think we should get breakfast for everyone, it's only .." Demyx checked his phone, "SHIT! It's only 6am!" Zexion laughed at the teen's words, "lets go, I want to get in warmth soon" Demyx nodded at his boyfriends words and they both trecked off to the nearest Mc Donalds hand in hand.

"Welcome to Mc Donalds what do you want?" a rude girl popping gum asked, her eyes covered in way to much glitter and eyeliner, "yeah can we get, 10 pancakes with sasuage combos all with orange juice, 9 chocolate chip muffins and a blueberry muffin, a bacon roll, 3 sasuage and egg mc muffin, and 9 coffees, thankyou" everyone looked in shock at the small male ordering all that food, "y-yep, that'll be 52.89 pounds" Zexion nodded and fished out the money.

Awhile later they arrived at the house, "HEY BITCHES AND NAMINE WE GOT FOOD!" audible grumbles and moans came out of everyone's room, soon 8 people dragged out of their rooms and down to the kitchen where all the food wafted into their noses, "hey why is Zex here, shouldnt he be gaurded somewhere?"

"nope Axel , Zex is now living here with us" a few cheers erupted, but mostly everyone was still to sleepy, "now this is a celebratory breakfast since my dear Zexy is now reunited with me" everyone laughed as they ate.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Hours passed and Zexion was finally settled in the spare room next to Demyx's, the walls were painted black with silver, periwinkle, and blue flowers darting on the wall, a thick leather tombe on the desk and a bed was in the room, the college students text books and camera suplies were all neatly stacked in the shelves near the door, "Damn Zex, you definantly like your room organized" Axel laughed as the small male didnt pay attention as he folded a few of his clothes, "Axel I like thing to be organized, unlike your room which is a mess, maybe you should clean it, I swear there's way too many matches and lighters in there for your own good!" the pyro smiled and ruffled the dark male's hair, "ah well, I got to go, your stuck with Namine tonight,"

"yeah sure" the pyro left and Demyx walked in, "are you sure your going to ok? I could leave Saix here with you" Zexion hugged the blonde, "I'll be fine Demyx, Namine will be here and I'll make sure all the doors are locked, jeez I'm not 5," Demyx laughed and kissed his lover's cheek, "fine okay, I'll be home early tonight, so I'll bring you some food, and some dark chocolate" Zexion eye's lit up with childish joy of the mention of his favorite treat. Demyx laughed again before leaving the house. "So Namine what do you want to do tonight, watch a movie? read? bake cookies?" the little girl just shook her head, "I know what you want to do, draw?"

"yes" Zexion nodded and the little girl lead the man to her room whaich was white and covered in drawings of the group and her old family. They both drew for about an hour until Namine got bored and they watched a movie, Namine's and Demyx's favorite, The Little Mermaid. By the time Prince Eric kissed Ariel Namine was curled up asleep on Zexion's lap, _'you look so adorable'_ Zexion resisted the urge to fawn over her cuteness and gently lifted her and placed her in her small bed, "good night Namine, sweet dreams" the man kissed her forehead before leaving the sleeping girl's room.

It was 10:30 when Demyx came back carrying a pizza and a bag full of dark chocolate, "Zexy~" the blonde teen skipped into the room where Zexion was quietly reading his huge leather tombe, "Zexy put the book down and eat, I know your hungry" Zexion looked up from the book and put it down carefully on the side table, "welcome home Demyx" the small man grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and nibbled at it eyeing the bag of chocolate that was next to Demyx, "Zexy you wouldnt believe what happend!" the blonde bounced up and down on the couch, "a talent scout was watching me perform! He said that I have an interveiw on December 15" Zexion looked at the teen and hugged him, "that's great Demy!" he kissed the tanned cheek, "it really is" Demyx grinned a bright smile, before enjoying his slice of pizza. Both enjoyed the peaceful silence, that is till the rest of the house members walked in, "hey guys, how was Namine Zexion?"

"good Marluxia, we drew and then watched the little Mermaid"

"WHAT? Without me? Your so mean Zexy!" Zexion looked at his pouting blonde, "Demyx we will watch it another time okay?" he kissed his boyfriends cheek, "now if you dont mind everyone I have school in the morning, so i would like to get to bed" everyone said there good nights and Zexion went up to the third floor where his room was, his boyfriend trailing after him saying that he was tired too. When they got to Zexion's door Demyx put a peice of chocolate in his mouth, "do I get a good night kiss Zexy?" said boy rolled his eyes before pulling the blonde down for a dominating kiss, the taste of dark chocolate flooding his senses, all to soon they had to pull apart for air, "night Sexy Zexy" Demyx ducked into his room and Zexion did the same with his own room, as soon as he hit the pillow he fell asleep dreaming of a certain blonde dipped in chocolate and a certain father's car exploding with his father and his twin inside.

ZD AR SR MV XL

The weeks flew by quickly, the same routine was put in order from Zexion waking up, getting ready before cooking breakfast for himself and the group, Namine would already be awake watching cartoon's with Sora and Roxas so they ate first, Zexion would go to school, during Lunch Demyx would appear and they would enjoy each other's company before Zexion had to leave for another string of classes. By the night time he would look after Namine while the rest went to work. "Zexy~ I'm nervous about the interveiw!" Demyx bounced from one foot to the other as Zexion fixed the boy's tie, "you'll be fine Demyx, now go before your late"

"good luck kiss first" the college student smiled at his childish antics before giving him a quick kiss, "now go!" the teen smiled and left for Oblivion Records. "Do you think he'll get in Zexy" the little angel looked at him with big innocent blue eyes, "of course he will Nam, he's Demyx! Now let me do your hair" the blonde girl smiled and let the short male to plait her hair for bed time.

ZD AR SR MV XL

Hours passed and Zexion soon got worried since he had no text or anything frim his boyfriend, _'where is he?'_ his cell soon rang, "Demyx!"

_"No Zexion, it's me Roxas"_

"Oh have you heard from Demyx? He hasnt came back yet an I'm wo-"

_"Zexion, you need to get to the hospital, bring Namine too, but it's Demyx, he's hur-"_ Zexion didnt need any more infomation, he grabbed his and Namine's thick coats and put on the still sleeping child's one, they headed out into the cold night, throughts ran into Zexion's mind a mile a minute, _'what happend? How is he hurt?I'm really worried about my Dem'_ Zexion shook away the thought and tears as he neared the hospital. In the lobby the group stood solemn in the white room, "Zexion! Good thing your here! Demyx got beatten up preety bad after his interveiw, he's is a comma at the moment, it's driving Axel insane" Roxas looked up at the older male, he was shaking preety bad, Saix came to the rescue and picked up the sleeping Namine who was in his arms, Zexion collapsed onto the white linoneum floor his body shaking, 5 pairs of arms wrapped around the small body, the college student looked up to see Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas, and Sora were hugging him while Riku and Saix hovered around them, "we all know what your going through Zex" Axel mumbled into Zexion's coat, "he'll be ok Zexion, he's a tough cookie" Larxene smiled a rare caring smile at the older boy. They all stayed like that for awhile receiving strange stares from people at the group of teens hugging in the floor, but all moved away when Saix would shoot them a glare. "Excuse me" Marluxia woke up angrily staring at the tall white blob, "cant you see where busy, our friends boyfriend is in there and he needs support!" his vision cleared up to reveal a tall thin looking man with long pale blonde hair and big emerald green eyes, to Marluxia he was gorgeous, _'no thinking about that! Demyx is in a comma, he needs all the support, not you flirting with a extremely handsome guy..'_ Marluxia shook his thoughts and stood up, his back popping in protest of hudling in the warm cacoon of people, "you are the group that were with Demyx Dancer am I right?" Marluxia nodded, "well it seems that he'll be fine, he's still in a comma but he's not in danger of any thing deathly" Marluxi turned to see a sleeping Zexion who was asleep hugging Axel while Roxas hugged Zexion from the other side, "that's good new's, his boyfriend and brother will be relieved" Marluxia turned back towards the doctor, "what might be the name of the good news bearer" the pink haired man gave him a dashingly handsome smile which cause the doctor to sport a light pink tint on this cheeks, "Vexen Chill, and you may be?"

"Marluxia Grace" he kissed Vexen's knuckles which caused Vexen to blush even more, "well um y-yes, I'll leave you a-alone since I awoke you" the doctor darted off down the hall way. Marluxia grinned before going back to his spot in the cacoon, falling back to sleep.

ZD AR SR MV XL

9 days went by sluggishly, Zexion and Axel never left Demyx room till Roxas dragged the red head out, everyone came frequently obviosly worried for Demyx and Zexion since the evidence of black rings around the male's eyes were obvious. Early Christmas morning everyone decided to stay in Demyx's room, nurses and doctors gave up on trying to get the group to leave after vistiting hours. A pair of teal eyes slowly fluttered open, they adjusted to the dark of the night and saw the gang asleep on the two couches and the floor which certain blonde doctor provided blankets and pillows, the teal eyes landed on a certain pale figure who was curled up near the twins. Namine was suddenly jolted into being awake, she sat up from Zexion's lap where she saw a familiar smiling face, "DEMYX!" she shreiked jumping over people to hug the blonde, almost everyone shot up at the name and Saix turned on the lights, "hey guys, what'd I miss?" everyone hugged the the blonde, "damn Dem you scared us!" Axel kissed the boy's cheek, "where's Zexy?" the gang looked at the still asleep man, "should we wake him?" Demyx asked looking over the way to pale and thin man, "dont, he hasnt been really able to sleep since you getting beatten up" Roxas explained and the musician nodded, "ok then, so how long have i been out?"

"'bout 10 days man!"Sora exclaimed keeping his voice hushed so the sleeping man wouldnt wake up, "Demy do you know who did this to you? Axel pleaded in a whisper, Demyx shivered at remebering what happend, the face stood out in his mind, "Mr. Ishida and a few of his workers...Guys Zexy's dad did this to me! He wants me dead!" Demyx raised his voice at the last part waking Zexion up, "guys? Can you keep it down, I haven't slept in da-" the pale college studen tstopped in his tracks as he saw a smiling teal eyed blonde, "OMFYOURAWAKE!" Zexion immediatly shot up and jumped into the hospital bed with the younger male, everyone laughed as Zexion snuggled into Demyx, "someone's missed me, I never even knew you could act like that" the teen chuckled earning a playful smack from the man in his lap, "shuddup" Zexion mumbled from Demyx's shirt, a soft calloused hand stroked the silky periwinkle hair, "it's ok, im here now. Hey guy's isnt it christmas?" Demyx's face lit up at the revelation, "Oh my gawd, it is! Please tell me you all got presents for everyone!" Axel laughed at his step brother's antics, "of course lil' bro," Axel pulled out a huge sack and placed it on the bed, "ok here's Namine's" Axel gave a white parcel with rainbow splotches all over it, the little girl ripped it over and squeled when she saw what it was, a silver chain with a engraved silver heart locket, in the locket was a picture of the whole group smiling. The presents went by one by one, Larxene got a set of kunai, Marluxia got a flower and herb book, Riku a new hair straightner, Roxas a new guitar, Sora a huge stuffed Moogle plushie and a Chocobo plushie, everyone elses presents were unwrapped and everyone loved there presents. "guys what about mine!" Demyx whined, Zexion clipped on the chocker he got and gave Demyx a medium silver box, this is from me since I offered to do yours," Demyx opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace, "you always looked at it when we went shopping" Zexion explained, on the silver chain was a sparkling saphire shaped as a dolphin. Zexion got a huge hug out of it, "this costed heaps though! Where'd you get the money?"

"I've been secretly working in the modeling buisness, they give alot of money for a few flimsy photo's. expeciallyt the one on Vogue" Zexion looked bored with explaining, but his eyes showed that he was happy and excited about his job, in the bottom of the box was a black leather music book with his name engraved in silver, "Oh My Gawd! A music notebook too?"

"wow Zex did you have to get him the extravagent gifts?" Axel asked as her snuggled up to Roxas, Zexion just smiled, "I just wanted to get him something to write all his songs in, all his papers are everywhere!"

The early morning went by with everyone just chatting, Dr. Chill came in to inspect Demyx, "he's perfectly healthy now, he can leave in 3 days" the doctor looked at the pink haired man who had fallen asleep again, "you can wake him up, he wont hurt you if you do, "Axel said as he finished his coffee, Vexen blushed and gently shook Marluxia, instead of Marluxia waking up he scooped Vexen onto the large couch with him, a smirk placed on his face as he woke up, "good morning Dr. Chill, what are you trying to wake me up?" said Doctor blushed bright red, "I-I-I..."

"Marly ask him out already, I've only been awake for a few hours and I already know your crushin' on 'im" Demyx laughed as he stroked Namine's and Zexion's hair, both fell asleep in his hospital bed, "do you want to go out with me Dr. Chill?"

"Uh...sure?" Marluxia smiled bigger as he let go of Vexen and sat up, "ok then, I'll pick you up here at 7pm and we will go to your favorite resteraunt"

"uh ok then" Roxas smiled at Vexen who gave him a questioning look at why the pink haired man was ation like this, "when he wakes up he's in a sorta drug induced wake up, it'll take him awhile before he fully wakes up" Roxas explained and Vexen nodded before leaving.

ZD AR SR MV XL

(epiloge)

"Ok Demyx, from the top if you will" Xemnas said into the microphone, Demyx nodded from inside the booth, the sound of an electric guitar and drums filled the blonde' ears _'here we go'_

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Xahenort Ishida I proclaim you guilty of attempted murder, I senteced you 13 years in prison" the judged slammed down his gavel and everyone in the stands cheered as the silver headed man was handcuffed and escorted out.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Zexion stroked the hair of Demyx and Namine who were asleep on his lap, both sleeping in complete bliss and comfort, Zexion couldnt help but smile at the two people he held deeply on his heart, "Kagayake venus mujaki ni Kagayake venus hokorashiku, Kono sekai wo kimi dake no light de terase, Kirameke venus utsukushiku Kirameke venus konjiki ni, Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa smile ichiban ii onna" Zexion sang in a little above a whisper, he hummed the rest of the tune as he watched both chests gently rise and fall.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

The principle looked up from the paperwork handed to him, "are you sure you want to do this Zexion, your grades in Buisness are impecable, are you sure you want to change it to litterature and photography?"

"yes sir, it's been my dream to write books and to take photo's, buisness was never my passion, if you will" the principle nodded and handed him his new classes, "I expect the best fro you Zexion"

"I wont let you down sir." Zexion rushed out of the room and outside where the gang was waiting, "so?" asked Vexen anciously, ever since going out with the pink haired man he practically lives in the house accept for when he works, him and Zexion have very detailed discussions on what's happening in the world, " I'm in!" everyone cheered and dog piled on the small college student, "partay tonight!" Axel laughed in the group of people.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

Demyx looked at the love of his life from the fountain, the full moon shone through his hair, hilighting every silvery blue stand in his hair, "is there any reason you took me out here tonight Dem?" Zexion looked at the blonde questionly, "I- uh um, y-yes there is, ah Zex- Um" the nervouse blonde took the small pale hands into his own big calloused ones, he took a deep breath of the cold winter air, "Zexion, will you marry me?" Demyx looked into the dar navy blue one for any rejection, Zexion was shocked at the question, but immediatly shook out of his stupor, a gentle smile was placed on his features as he gently kissed the taller blonde, "of course Dem"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

Demyx finished the song and let out a deep breath before leaving the booth, "well done Demyx, when your CD comes out girls will be swarming for it, Xemnas praised as he gave Demyx an envelope, "your check, you'll get another one once the CD's are sold" Demyx nodded and in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and a flash of purple, he turned around to see Namine in a beautiful white dress with a royal blue bow tied in her hair to match the dress and Zexion was wearing a long black suit jacket that went to his mid thigh, on the jacket silver embroidery decked the whole jacket, a pristine white shirt was slightly hidden in the jacket and a silvery white tie was around his slim pale neck, he wore normal black dress pants and shoes , "are you ready Dem? The ballet starts soon and Namine doesnt want to miss it," Demyx nodded and straightened up his outfit, he wore black slacks with bright blue embroidery going up the right leg, he wore a white button up shirt, matching blue tie, and a black suit jacket with the same embroidery accept on the left arm, "ready!" the three of them walked to the concert hall which was not far from the studio, Namine excited bout the ballet while Zexion held her hand calmly walking.

As the ballet started Demyx looked at the two people he kept dear and smiled gently. In Zexion;s mind he was doing the same thing, he snuc his hand into his lover's and both intertwined there finger's, a silver ring adorned with a small diamond surrounded by deep blue saphires adorned the college student's thin pale ring finger, _'this is definantly the life'_ Zexion thought to himself as he felt both blonde's snuggle up to him, _'my life.'_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway: Hey guys its me 8D

Danii: Of course it's you! Who else would be writing, Vincent?

Vincent: Hey! =(

Danii: Sorry Vincent ^_^;

Runaway: anyway I have had a few people requesting that I make a second part to 'Dirty Little Secret' and I thought, why not

Danii: but there's one problem

Jack: he/she has no clue what to write the second part

Vincent: So YOU guys are going to give ideas so she/he can make it awesome for everyone

Runaway: YES! So you can either review or send me a message saying what should the second part be. I have a bit of an idea, but I'd like to hear from you!

Jack: thanks, now go review!

Danii: haha, review like crazy

Vincent: or I'll find your soals and keep them in a box =D

Runaway: -_-; Vincent don't scare the readers away

Vincent: but its fun! D:

Runaway: no its not!

Danii: -goes between both of them- now review please or we'll hear him/her moping all week


End file.
